


Scritching

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a fan art I saw. </p>
<p>Anders gets a basket filled with kittens from Carver. Too bad he knows who these kittens are and has to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritching

It was a quiet morning, thankfully. Anders observed the room, noting the lack of patients. It had been this way for the past few days. Anders was thankful for the quiet downtime. It allowed him to work on his manifesto.   
A noise in the front room interrupted Anders.   
Of course, peace never lasts.  
Anders never hated helping those in need, but there were some days.   
“Wonder what would happen if I tried for a vacation,” he muttered under his breath.   
“How can I hel….”Anders stopped. In the room stood Carver, wearing his Templar uniform and holding a basket.  
“There you are. Here!” Carver shoved the basket into Anders arms. Looking into the basket Anders saw five kittens. And, strange, they kind of resembled….  
“What happened? Why do they look like feline versions of our friends?” Anders asked.   
“Blood mage. Cast some sort of spell before he died. Look, I have to get back before they notice I’m gone. Fix this!” Carver called as he took off. Anders shook his head and looked at the kittens again. The one that resembled Fenris hissed at him.  
“Well, this is depressing. Just me with a basket full of kittens.”   
****************************************************************  
“So I have good news and bad news.”   
Anders had to hold back his laugh at the sight of five furry faces staring at him. It was truly amazing how his friends looked as kittens. Even Varric’s chest was extra furry!  
After sequestering the kittens to his tiny room Anders had closed the clinic and headed to the Black Emporium to see if he could find an answer to their situation. Well, he did find something. Just how well they would handle it….  
“Which one first?” A choir of mews answered. “Fine, the good news. This isn’t permanent. You’ll be back to normal, er… normalish soon enough.” Fenris huffed like a true cat would.  
An even louder chorus of mews met his ears. Merril ran up to him and jumped into his arms, purring her head off.  
“Don’t get excited yet, you lot. The bad news is it’s going to take a week.”   
This time, Anders got growls. Fenris, from his perch on Anders desk knocked a book off the table. Merril mewed pitifully so Anders placed her next to Isabela, who nuzzled Merril’s head in comfort. Aveline and Varric simply ignored Anders.   
The only one who didn’t react as angrily was Hawke. She simply gave a kitty shrug and went about exploring the room.   
This was going to be a long week.  
*****************************************************************  
The week was long indeed.  
The first night was a fight between him and Isabela for his cot. It was amazing how well they adapted to cat attitudes. Isabela tried to hog the entire cot by sleeping in the very center. In the end, she settled for sleeping on his head. Merril curled up on his chest.   
The others, except Hawke, slept in the basket. Anders had placed a pillow in there for them. Hawke had curled up on Anders jacket that he had thrown on his chair.   
During the week he kept them in his room, or tried to. The others stayed in there but Hawke always managed to find a way out. Thankfully she stayed in the clinic though. And was actually helpful. Hawke distracted the kids that would come in with their parents. She also would calm the younger patients who were scared.   
But then, that was the Hawke he knew. Always helpful. Even as a kitten she helped those. One night she even took care of a templar who had strayed to close. How a tiny, white haired, ball of fluff was able to take down a templar he would never know.   
A few of them mornings Anders would wake to Isabela licking his face and a rat head in his bed. He knew the culprit and was sure that Fenris was not wanting to teach him to hunt. Oh well, if it took care of the rat problem, Anders could handle some death threats.   
During that week, Anders went through his quills. Or more, Varric went through his quills. It seemed if Varric was trying to write, but in the end would wind up in a life or death fight with the quill. Anders was going to never let him live that down.   
The one thing that was starting to wear on him that week was the lack of privacy. Sure, he shared his body with Justice, but Justice knew when to leave him be. Especially when he needed to relieve stress. That was still a subject that Justice was curious about. Anders remembered the long talks in Amaranthine when Justice inhabited Kristoffe. Anders would always remember the first night Justice mentioned the memory of Kristoffe making love to his wife. They had been sitting at a table in a tavern, Justice, Nathaniel, Oghren, Sigrun, and the Warden Commander, Elissa Cousland. Nathaniel buried his face in his arms, Oghren and Sigrun laughing, and poor mousy, Elissa, she nearly choked on her ale. Anders took it that it was job to help explain intimacy to Justice.  
The third day, Isabela had gotten into a chest that Anders used for his clothes and had dragged out his smalls. She even found a book that he had hidden there. Merril looked so confused by the subject the book. He knew Varric would never let him live that down.   
Overall, the only ones who had behaved were Avenline and, to a degree, Hawke. Aveline spent most of her time sleeping. Anders guessed she used this time as an impromptu vacation.   
The day approached when it would be time for the spell to wear off. Anders felt relieved.   
***************************************************************************  
It was night and Anders was trapped in a nightmare. One of the downsides to being a Warden that he still cursed. Even Justice could not help the nightmares.   
He must have been loud. Something furry batting his nose woke him up. Opening his eyes, Anders saw Hawke sitting on his chest, looking concerned. If cats could even give concerned looks.   
“Was I loud?” Anders asked. Hawke shook her head and looked at the basket. Isabela and Merril had joined the basket. All kittens were settling back to sleep. Isabela had curled up with Fenris.  
Anders gave a sheepish chuckle and raked his hair back out of his face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up. I should be fine.”  
Hawke meowed as if she did not believe him. Instead she moved to his side and curled up, quickly falling asleep.   
“Well, guess I don’t have any choice, huh?” Anders whispered as he settled back. He mentally chuckled. For several years, since he first saw her, he had wanted her. Hanna Hawke was his obsession and he spent many a night imagining her in his bed. Fate could be so cruel sometimes.  
*******************************************************************  
Anders woke the next morning to someone looming over him. Through blurry eyes he noticed it was a human Isabela.   
“Morning, Sparkly. Just thought I’d let you know, we’re all human again. Everyone’s already gotten dressed and left. Well, almost everyone.” Isabela eye the form that was pressed to his side.  
Hawke was still asleep, human, and very naked. She had her face pressed in his neck and her arm wrapped around his waist.   
“Thank you, Isabela. I’ll wake her and check up on you all later.” Isabela winked as she headed to the door.   
“Sure, you wake her. I’m sure she’ll appreciate that. Now I’m off to explain a certain book to a certain kitten.” Isabela left the room.  
Anders silently groaned as he dropped his head back on the pillow. He really needed to wake Hawke up but was unsure how. He was only wearing a pair of pants and could feel Hanna’s breast pressed against him. One of his arms had wrapped around her as well and he found himself absently stroking her lower back. As he stopped, Hanna snuggled more into him. Blood and heat rushed to his groin and the thin blanket he had could not hide his arousal.   
Andraste’s knickers! How was he supposed to wake Hawke and not make this awkward?  
“Hawke? Time to wake up,” he said softly. Hawke sleepily muttered something and hugged tighter. Anders chuckled. “Come on, it’s getting late.”  
“Don’t wanna. Too comfy.”  
“Still like a cat. Well, Kitty, you still have to wake up.” Anders chuckled as he stroked her back. He figured he might as well enjoy as much as he could.   
Anders gasped as he felt lips on his neck. Oh, Maker! He imagined how those lips would feel on his chest or even his cock. His cock stiffened even more. Maybe he should stop her.   
“Hawke? Hanna, you need to wake up.”   
Hanna lifted her head and looked up and down Anders, blinking the sleep from her eyes.  
“I’m human again.”  
“That you are, and so beautiful,” Anders said. Before he could stop himself, he stroked her cheek with his free hand. He then brushed her snow white hair out of her face. Hanna blushed as his other hand resumed stroking her back.  
Maker, this was a bad idea. But he was taking the chance. He had been a good boy. Wasn’t he due for some happiness?  
“Maybe I should go,” Hanna said as she tried to sit up. Anders arm tightened, preventing her from getting up.  
“Stay,” Anders said as he caressed her neck. Rising up, he began placing butterfly kisses on her neck. “Please stay.”  
Anders took her moan as a yes and quickly moved, placing her under him on the cot. Anders threw the blanket off and leaned back, looking at the woman under him.  
Oh Maker, she was beautiful. How many nights did he dream of this? Her before him, naked? Her pale skin, full breasts, soft hips. Even the tuft of hair between her legs was as white as her hair.   
“Don’t be shy. You are so beautiful. I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” Anders said as he grabbed her wrists. Hanna had tried to cover herself. It was amazing how this quick witted, bold woman could be so shy at times. “How I dreamed of kissing and suckling those breasts.”  
To prove so, Anders lowered his head and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He alternated between lapping at the nipple and then sucking. Anders shifted her wrists to grip with one hand. He cupped the other breast, twirling his thumb over the nipple. Hanna’s moans filled the room.   
Hanna’s hands gripped his hair as he released her wrists while kissing his way to her other breast. Hey, breasts deserved equal treatment!  
After several minutes Anders sat back up. He stroked her hips as he looked down. Hanna was breathing heavy; her hair was askew from tossing. Oh, what a sight!  
“Thank you, my heart. This is my dream come true.”   
“Mine too. Why did you take so long?” Hanna asked. Anders shook his head.  
“Not now, later. Let us enjoy this.”  
“You’re right.” Hanna sat up reaching towards him. Anders slapped her hands away.  
“Still acting like a kitty, huh? Doing what you want? No, next time you can. For now, let me be the one to pet you,” he said. Hanna looked to argue but Anders decided to give her a chance. He dove between her legs placing kisses. He focused his mouth on her clit, occasionally sucking and long strokes with his tongue. Hanna’s cries grew even louder when he slide one finger into her. She was really wet!  
“Anders! Please!” Anders moved back.   
“As my lady wishes,” he said kissing her. Moving his hips Anders thrust into her. Anders broke to kiss to groan when her arms wrapped around him and her nails clawed his back.  
“This is how I’ve always dreamed this would be,” Anders groaned. He felt his release coming and wished he could last longer.   
“Don’t stop! Please don’t!” Who was he to deny her? Anders reached between them and stroked her clit sending her over the edge. He then joined her.   
It took them several minutes to catch their breath. Anders rolled on to his back and Hanna cuddled into his side.   
“So, Anders. About that book?”


End file.
